STRIPTEASE ¿PLACER O AMOR?
by angie cullen baby
Summary: El a unos dias de casarse, ella una nudista, una mirada lo dijo todo, que hay entre ellos deseo o amor, mucho lemmon y un poco de humor
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo otra de las grandiosas historias de hale cullen anna que me permitió adaptar, verán que les gustara mucho.

CAPITULO 1

Pronto me casaría, ella era una buena mujer, claro que tenia sus defectos pero quien no los tiene, por dios nadie es perfecto, una veces creía que mi familia exageraba en como la trataban, pero aun asi dentro de poco seria mi esposa o al menos eso creía yo.

Cuando me cruce con esa mirada, cuando vi ese cuerpo, esa sonrisa cuando ella bailo para mi todo lo demás desapareció en ese instante comencé a amarla.

Supe de inmediato que era ella la mujer de mi vida que nunca mas podia vivir si ella no estaba a mi lado, no me importo nada, ni mi familia, ni prometida ni nada, ella sola y que fuera mía.

* * *

Espero sus Reviews, en unos días pondré la historia original en mi perfil.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es original de hale cullen anna y me permitió adaptarla.

CAPITULO 2

POV Shaoran

Estaba a unos días de casarme, mi futura esposa era una buena mujer, aunque había veces que sentía que solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero y por mi apellido.

Mi hermano y mis amigos decidieron que me hacía falta un viaje de hombres a lo que al principio mi prometida estuvo en desacuerdo, pero la logre convencer que solo serian unos días y que ella podía aprovechar para viajar así que la convencí cuando le entregue los boletos de avión para Hawái y para su mayor alegría la acompañaría su mejor amiga y novia de mi mejor amigo.

Mis amigos y yo decidimos que iríamos a las vegas, claro que mi prometida no supo eso, a ella le dije que iríamos a la casa de descanso de mi familia.

Mi hermano Eriol era el único afortunado que no tenía que dar explicaciones ya que era el único soltero de nosotros.

Mi mejor amigo Touya estaba en la misma situación que yo o un poco peor ya que su prometida y más que eso casi, casi carcelera Kaho no lo dejaba hacer nada, al principio de su relación con ella más de una vez me la encontré en los pasillos del hospital, ya que Touya es medico al igual que yo y ella no creía que había veces que el tenia cirugías urgentes en la noche y ella se quedaba en la sala de espera esperándolo.

Yamazaki es también un gran amigo nuestro de la infancia, el es abogado y esta mas que feliz mente casado con Chiharu, la verdad es que ella era la única que sabía que veníamos a las vegas, cada vez que veía a mi amigo con su esposa, me imagina que mi prometida fuera así, pero no para mi desgracia ella era un tanto celosa.

Yo estaba nervioso por haberle mentido a mi prometida pero hasta mi madre que odiaba las mentiras me apoyo y me dijo:

_Shaoran se que amas a Nakuru pero necesitas tiempo para ti y para pensar si realmente estas seguro del paso que vas a dar (dijo mi adorada madre). _

La verdad no lo pensé mucho y le propuse a mis amigos irnos de viaje unos días, quería recordar mis días de universidad con mis amigos y vivir un poco salvajemente.

Tu adorada prometida no te aventó un ultimo sermón antes de salir (pregunto Eriol burlándose).

No Eriol, el vuelo de Nakuru salió hoy (dije).

Kaho estaba muy emocionada ni siquiera se despidió de mi (dijo Touya).

Pues no te veo muy sentido ni triste (dijo Yamazaki).

La verdad es que a mi también me van a hacer bien estos días (dijo Touya).

La verdad es que si sus mujeres no los hacen felices para que demonios se quieren casar con ellas (pregunto Eriol).

Eriol cállate (dijimos Touya y yo al mismo tiempo).

Bueno chicos ya estamos por llegar a las vegas, así que olvídense de sus mujeres y sus problemas y vamos a divertirnos ok (dijo Yamazaki entusiasmado).

Cuando llegamos a las vegas Eriol ya se había encargado de reservar el hotel, la verdad es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía libre.

Wow hermano te luciste con la habitación (dije).

Todo para que te relajes hermanito (me contesto el).

Pues yo ya estoy relajado (dijo Touya con una copa en la mano, un cigarro en la otra y semi acostado en el sillón).

Si ya me di cuenta (conteste).

Touya que no se supone que dejaste de fumar hace dos años? (pregunto Yamazaki divertido).

No Yamazaki, el dejo de fumar cuando Kaho se lo prohibió (dijo Eriol burlándose).

Eso es verdad de hecho creo que tampoco puede comer chocolate por que ella piensa que es dañino (dije riéndome).

Shaoran cállate por que tu no te quedas atrás, si mal no recuerdo tu ni siquiera puedes estar cerca de gente que fuma porque a Nakuru le da nauseas el olor y tu fumas a escondidas (dijo Touya).

Que no quedamos en no hablar de nuestras adorables mujeres (dije cortando el tema de todo lo que ella me prohibía)

Querrás decir adorables brujas (dijo Eriol yo solo lo mate con la mirada mientras que Touya reía).

Bueno cual es el plan para esta noche (dijo Yamazaki).

Que les parece si cenamos, nos vamos un rato al casino y después salimos a ver los placeres de esta ciudad del pecado (dijo Eriol como un niño la mañana de navidad).

A mi me parece un perfecto plan (dijo Touya).

Pues no se diga mas vamos a cambiarnos para empezar nuestra aventura (dijo Yamazaki).

De verdad espero no irme al infernó por esto (dije).

Cada quien se fue a su habitación, la verdad es que no sentía ni la más mínima pizca de remordimiento.

Como a las 9:00 pm todos nos reunimos para ir a cena, Eriol parecía desesperado, todos sabíamos de antemano a donde quería ir el.

Eriol cálmate (le dijo Touya).

Miren mis queridos amigos que ustedes no puedan usar sus pistolas con otras mujeres no quiere decir que yo no pueda (dijo el riéndose).

Claro que podemos, pero Touya, Yamazaki y yo sabemos lo que es la fidelidad (dije).

Yo no le soy infiel a nadie, por eso no tengo compromiso (dijo Eriol).

Y nunca lo tendrás si sigues brincando de cama en cama (dijo Yamazaki).

Y a ustedes quien les dijo que yo quiero una relación estable (pregunto Eriol).

Ay Eriol, no toda la vida serás un don Juan (dijo Touya).

Claro que si, pensé que eran mis amigos, pero por lo que veo me desean el mal en mi vida (dijo en tono de indagación).

Porque dices eso (pregunte).

Porque me quieren ver como ustedes (dijo Eriol soltando una carcajada sonora).

Eres un inmaduro Eriol, pero algo si te aseguro cuando conozcas a la mujer de tus sueños no te va a importar nada más que ella (dijo Yamazaki como si se acordara de su esposa).

Bueno creo que ya nos pusimos muy sentimentales y eso que apenas llevamos unos cuantos tragos (dije).

Bueno pues la siguiente parada es el FOXYS (dijo Eriol emocionado).

Nada mas por el nombre me doy cuenta de lo que es (dije).

No pues si quieres te llevo a una iglesia (dijo Eriol).

Ya vámonos (dijo Touya).

Por fin el tímido Touya despierta a la vida (dijo Yamazaki).

Todos salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos al lugar ese llamado FOXYS, era un stripper club, digo la verdad es que no había necesidad de que me lo aclararan en la entrada había una luces de neón verde con rojo con el nombre del lugar y afuera solo había hombres formados.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, Eriol hablo con uno de los cadeneros y nos dejaron entrar de inmediato.

Valla como hiciste eso (pregunto Touya).

Contactos mi querido amigo (dijo Eriol orgulloso).

No me digas que ya has venido aquí (pregunte).

Claro que si (dijo mi hermano).

Ay Eriol no lo puedo creer (dijo Touya).

Una linda chica vestida de mucama sexy, muy sexy de hecho nos llevo a nuestra mesa.

Que les voy a servir (dijo la chica con una sonrisa).

Una botella de whiskey (pidió Touya).

En un momento se las traigo (dijo la chica).

Valla Eriol tienes buenos gustos (dijo Yamazaki).

Lo sé amigo, crees que los llevaría a cualquier lugar (dijo mi hermano).

No si por lo que me voy dando cuanta tú has de conocer todos los stripper club y hoteles de paso del país (dije riendo).

No lo dudes (dijo Touya).

Los show comenzaron, la verdad es que la mayoría de las chicas eran hermosas de eso no había ninguna bendita duda.

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar la canción de 4 minutes de Madonna, lo sabía porque Eriol la puso como 10 veces cuando veníamos de camino a las vegas.

De pronto se encendió una luz roja y ahí estaban paradas tres chicas muy hermosas las tres, pero hubo una que me quito el aliento, llevaba un top dorado y una faldita muy diminuta del mismo color con unas botas que llegaban a sus rodillas igual doradas llevaba su cabello totalmente recogido, su piel era totalmente blanca, total y absolutamente hermosa, ella camino hacia una silla que estaba en medio de la pista y bailo en ella, la verdad es que no me fije mucho en las otras dos chicas, solo en esa desconocida que con los colores que traía puestos parecía un rayo de sol, que digo un rayo, el sol completo.

Ella estaba bailando en la silla, yo estaba viendo la imagen mas sensual, erótica y divina de mi vida, no podía dejar de verla, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron juro que hubo un momento en el que sentí que ella bailaba para mi, ella se sentó en la silla y jalo un cordón y comenzó a caer agua sobre ella, y por dios que tuve que pensar en mi madre para no venirme, al verla toda empapada y con una diminuta tanga nada mas, cuando la canción termino ella me dio una última mirada regalándome una bella sonrisa.

En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía que conocerla, tenía que tocar su piel, sentir sus labios, hacerla mía.

POV Touya

Las mujeres que había aquí eran muy lindas, pero como la mayoría de las que trabajan aquí su cara era de placer y de lujuria.

Yo me estaba empezando a aburrir, cuando apagaron todas las luces y empezó a tocar una canción de Madonna, y entonces la vi, era la perfección hecha mujer, me di cuenta que había otras tres chicas en la pista, pero mi atención solo se pudo fijar en esa chica, que traía zapatillas muy altas, no era exuberante como las demás chicas, pero su cuerpo era más que perfecto, traía un top blanco, con una minifalda del mismo color y zapatillas igual, ella estaba bailando en un tubo, su rostro era totalmente angelical , su cabello era negro, desordenado pero a la vez ordenado, nuestras mirada se cruzaron, y ella me regalo una sonrisa, cuando se quito su top, quería subir al escenario y tomarla ahí mismo, jamás en mi vida había sentido tantos deseo por una mujer.

Cuando comenzó a quitarse su diminuta falda, tuve que sentarme de lado para que mis amigos no vieran mi notoria erección, ella era mi cielo personal, y si fuera el infernó con tal de acariciar su cuerpo iría gustoso, creo que ni con Kaho había sentido tanto deseo, la canción termino ella se deslizo por el tubo hasta el suelo y quedo totalmente abierta de piernas, puedo asegurar que tuve un orgasmo, si con bailarme me hizo terminar no quería imaginarme lo que esa hermosa mujer podía hacerme si la pudiera tocar.

**POV Eriol**

Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres bellas, de este tipo de lugares pero cuando la vi a ella todo desapareció. Nunca en mi vida había visto una mujer como ella, sus hermosos cabellos negro azabache que llegaban a la mitad de su espalda y caía en ondas y esas piernas que parecían carreteras, estaba seguro que eran el camino al paraíso o la perdición pero yo encantado me perdería con ella, todo se detuvo a mi alrededor al ver a semejante monumento de mujer iba con un top rojo, falda y botas del mismo color, su piel blanca y sus ojos amatistas eran la combinación perfecta y tenía unas curvas que me quitaron el aliento.

Ella bailaba en un tubo y valla que sabia como hacerlo, llego un momento en el que me imagine que el tubo era yo y solo de imaginármelo sentí que iba al cielo, todos y cada uno de mis músculos se tensaron, solo de imaginarme a esa mujer como mía.

Cuando puso su mirada en mí, me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos que eran hermosos y perfectos, pero su mirada no era tierna, era más bien sexy, provocadora y retadora y a mí me encantaban los retos.

* * *

Gracias a hale cullen anna por permitirme adaptar su historia.

Espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, gracias a los que ya pusieron la historia en favoritos y alarmas, si les gusta dejen Reviews por favor. cada 5 actualizo.


	3. Chapter 3

Solo les recuerdo que esta grandiosa historia es de hale cullen anna y me autorizo a adaptarla.

Capitulo 2

POV Sakura

Como todos los días me levante pensando en que faltaba menos para poder pagar mi universidad, aunque no me puedo quejar de la vida que llevo, todas las noches me desnudo en club de stripper y la verdad es que no vivo mal, y no vivo sola que es lo mejor, mis amigas, que digo amigas, mis hermanas y claro sin olvidar a la pequeña Melisa, aun recuerdo cómo es que llegamos a aquí.

_=Flash Back=_

_Quiero que te largues de esta casa (me grito mi padre el gran Fujitaka Kinomoto, hombre de negocio)._

_Papa déjame explicarte (casi rogué con lagrimas). _

_Que me vas a explicar, no me digas que no te acostaste con Terada y aparte emborrachaste a tu hermana Rika (grito mi padre mas enojado). _

_Yo no me acosté con nadie, no emborrache a Rika y ella no es mi hermana (le grite). _

_Sonomi me dijo que dirías esto, tu nunca has querido a Rika ni a Sonomi, pero te recuerdo que ella es mi esposa, y Rika es como mi hija y no pienso permitir que tu dañes a una niña de 15 años (dijo mi padre). _

_Yo no dañe a nadie ellas son las que no me quieren y lo sabes bien, mas de mil veces te lo he dicho desde que te casaste con esa mujer (grite exasperada). _

_Ya te lo dije Sakura quiero que te largues de mi casa, no quiero a una cualquiera bajo mi techo (me dijo mi padre acercándose a mi)._

_Pues si no querías a una cualquiera bajo tu techo no te hubieras casado con Sonomi (le grite y de inmediato sentí su mano estampada en mi rostro, jamás en mis 17 años de vida mi vida mi padre me había pegado ni insultado)._

_Lárgate Sakura (grito mi padre, que estaba empezando a tener un color morado en su cara debido al coraje). _

_Sin decir nada mas salí de la casa de mi padre, para no volver jamás._

_Cuando salí de ahí no sabía que hacer, estaba por llamarle a Meiling, cuando mi teléfono sonó y era Tomoyo, que le urgía verme en el parque que estaba atrás de la escuela._

_Cuando llegue vi a Tomoyo y a Meiling llorando he igual de desesperadas que yo._

_Que pasa (pregunte acercándome a ellas)._

_Mi madre me acaba de decir que no iré a la universidad ya que me comprometieron con Shen (dijo Meiling llorando desesperadamente)._

_Tranquila Meiling (dije acariciando su espalda)._

_No bella eso no es todo (dijo tomoyo). _

_Como que no es todo (pregunte alarmada, no era posible que en un día todos nuestros sueños se hubieran ido al caño). _

_Mis padres se acaban de enterar que estoy embarazada y que Yue me abandono (dijo mi amiga que apenas con 19 años había quedado embarazada de el idiota de su ex novio, y cuando ella le dijo, el huyo al día siguiente, la familia de él, le dijo a Tomoyo que de seguro el bebe que ella esperaba no era de su engendro de hijo y que no la ayudarían)._

_Como se enteraron (pregunte)._

_La mama del cretino de Yue, se encontró a mis padres en la iglesia y les dijo que yo había intentado enjaretarle mi hijo a su Yue (dijo Tomoyo llorando). _

_Bueno no se preocupen mi padre me acaba de correr de la casa (les conté)._

_QUE (gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo)._

_Porque (pregunto Tomoyo). _

_Porque según el yo me acosté con Terada y emborrache a Rika para que se aprovecharan de ella (dije recordando la discusión con mi padre). _

_Que vamos a hacer (Pregunto tomoyo tapándose la cara con sus manos)._

_Vámonos (dijo Meiling segura). _

_A donde (pregunte)._

_Mi mama me contó que la hija de una amiga de ella, trabaja en las vegas, que desde que trabaja allá le ha ido muy bien (nos contó Meiling). _

_Y de que trabaja (Pregunte). _

_Trabaja en un casino (respondió ella)._

_Pero quien le va a dar trabajo a una embarazada (pregunto tomoyo). _

_Lo piensas tener (pregunte). _

_Claro que si Sakura, este bebe no tiene la culpa de lo que es su padre y no pienso abortarlo (dijo segura)._

_No te preocupes Tomoyo, nosotras estaremos contigo siempre y entre las tres sacaremos a tu bebe adelante (dije tomándola de la mano). _

_De verdad (pregunto ella con un poco de brillo en sus ojos). _

_Claro que si, tendrá dos tías que la cuidaran (dijo Meiling tomándola de su otra mano). _

_Entonces que dicen nos vamos (volvió a preguntar Meiling). _

_Yo si voy, la verdad es que no tengo nada que perder y mucho que ganar (dije). _

_Pues yo también me voy con ustedes (dijo Tomoyo). _

_Yo tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado no es mucho pero nos ayudara en algo (dije). _

_Si yo también tengo un poco y como nos podemos ir (pregunto Tomoyo). _

_Nos podemos llevar mi auto y venderlo al fin y al cabo esta a mi nombre y así nunca sabrán donde estamos (dijo Meiling). _

_Ok, cuando nos iríamos (pregunte). _

_Esta misma noche, mañana es la cena de compromiso con Shen y no quiero estar ahí (dijo Meiling). _

_De acuerdo nos vemos hoy aquí a las 10 de noche, yo voy a ver de qué manera entro a mi casa para poder sacar algunas cosas (dije). _

_De acuerdo, aquí a las 10 (confirmo tomoyo). _

_Ok (dijimos todas)._

_=Fin del flash back= _

Los primeros meses aquí fueron complicados, ninguna encontraba trabajo, pero un día Meiling y yo encontramos trabajo como meseras, todo lo que ella y yo ganáramos el primer año sería destinado a Tomoyo y al bebe, ella encontró trabajo en una tienda de ropa como cajera, así que no tenía que estarse moviendo tanto.

Los meses pasaron rápido, vivíamos en un mini departamento que apenas si cabíamos, solo teníamos dos camas, en una dormíamos Meiling y yo y en la otra Tomoyo, tres sillas y una mesita que parecía de juguete.

El tiempo de que naciera Melisa la pequeña hija de Tomoyo, llego, nació antes de tiempo, y tuvo complicaciones, teníamos que cómprale medicamentos muy caros y con lo que ganábamos como meseras no alcanzaba.

Un día Meiling vio un anuncio en un club nudista, y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a ver de qué se trataba, cuando le dijeron que era de bailarina ella me dijo a mí que la paga era muy buena, que con lo que sacáramos ahí bailando mas lo que ganábamos como meseras , podríamos sacar adelante a Melisa.

Yo no lo pensé dos veces y acepte, ese mismo día en la noche ella y yo nos presentamos a ese lugar, era irónico que dos vírgenes, se fueran a desnudar para los hombres.

Pero solo pensábamos en la pequeña, ella era el motor de las 3 y haríamos cualquier cosa por ayudarla.

La primera noche que bailamos, nos fue terrible Meiling y yo no teníamos ningún tipo de experiencia, ni siquiera fuimos al baile de nuestra escuela. Pero no nos rendimos, y empezamos a hacerlos mejor, los hombres que iban a ese lugar nos empezaron a dar buenas propinas, mas el sueldo del club, más lo de meseras, teníamos el dinero suficiente para ayudar a Tomoyo con todos los gastos de la niña.

Cuando la niña cumplió un año, ya nos habíamos cambiado a un departamento más amplio y vivíamos más cómodamente, un día Tomoyo nos dijo que quería entrar a trabajar donde nosotras bailábamos, en un principio Meiling y yo nos opusimos, si ella quería trabajar quien se quedaría con la niña, pero afortunadamente teníamos una vecina que era un ángel y se portaba de maravilla con nosotros, era la Sra. Sasaki, así que después de pensarlo un tiempo y hablarlo bien, Tomoyo comenzó a trabajar con nosotras.

Y aquí estamos ahora, ganando bastante dinero, para poder darle a Melisa la mejor vida y claro que para poder pagar nuestra universidad ese es un sueño que ninguna de nosotras tres ha dejado de perseguir.

Espero que hoy tengamos buena noche (me comento Tomoyo que ya que estábamos en nuestro camerino cambiándonos para entrar a nuestro numero).

Porque (pregunto Mei mientras terminaba de ponerse su falda).

Porque estoy aburrida (dijo Tomy mientras se acomodaba su cabello).

Si la verdad es que es cansado trabajar aquí (comente).

Lo que es cansado es que llevemos dos años viviendo en las vegas y tu y Mei sean las únicas nudistas vírgenes (se burlo Tomy).

Bueno el hecho de que seamos nudistas no quiere decir que seamos unas zorras (contesto Mei).

Yo no digo que sean una zorras, pero lo que si digo es no tienen porque centrar su vida en mi hija, ustedes también tienen derecho a vivir (contesto Tomy).

Somos felices como estamos (dije apoyando lo que había dicho Mei).

Bueno no discutamos mas y salgamos que ya nos toca (dijo Tomy).

Las tres salimos a la pista, a mi me tocaba bailar esta noche en la silla, y a ellas en los tubos, a la gente le gustaba que hiciéramos el show las tres.

Esta noche yo había optado por un traje dorado, era más fácil de quitar, Mei había escogido la canción de 4 minutes de Madonna, no entendía porque le encantaba tanto esa canción.

Comencé a bailar en la silla, a mover mis caderas y acariciar mi cuerpo, poco a poco comencé a quitarme la falda y, quedándome con el top y un diminuta tanga dorada, cuando mi mirada se cruzo con esos ojos ámbares, era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en mi vida su cabello era de un color castaño extraño, su piel era aperlada como la luna, era un dios el que tenia frente a mí, me perdí en su mirada y cuando me quite el top, me lo quite bailándole a él , ese baile se lo dedique a él.

Cuando jale el cordón para que el agua cayera sobre mí, sentí por primera vez en mi vida lo que era excitarme, al ver cómo me veía, sentí en su mirada su deseo por mí, por primera vez desde que trabajo aquí, sentí la necesidad de seguir bailando para él y no sé como lo haría pero esta noche, lo haría.

POV Meiling

Esta noche seria buena, lo presentía, hoy había optado por un conjunto blanco, me hacia resaltar un poco más, hoy me tocaba a mí el tubo, me gustaba más, ya que cuando era la silla me tocaba mojarme y a veces me enfermaba.

Hoy escogí mi canción favorita 4 minutes de Madonna, esa canción se me hacía muy sensual y por alguna extraña razón hoy quería ser muy sensual, era como si quisiera conquistar a alguien.

La música comenzó y yo me deslizaba por el tubo, hoy en especial sentía una mirada extraña, no como la de los demás hombres que me veían con lujuria nada mas, esta mirada que sentía era diferente. Así que comencé a buscarla por todo el lugar hasta que me tope con esa mirada hermosa, con esos ojos, que por poco y hacen que me caiga del tubo, era un ángel, su cabello era negro, ojos chocolates, piel blanca y su mirada oh dios que mirada, enrede mis piernas al tubo y me quite el top, quería que él fuera el que más disfrutara con mi baile, eso era seguro.

La canción estaba llegando a su fin, y eso me decía que ya no lo vería, pero por lo menos había tenido la suerte y la gloria de disfrutarlo unos minutos.

Para terminar la canción me subí al tubo y baje para terminar con mis piernas abiertas completamente, pero eso lo hice para él, para que el disfrutara de mi aunque sea con la mirada nada más.

POV Tomoyo

Estaba molesta porque Mei había decidido que bailaríamos una canción de Madonna, no porque la canción no me gustara si no porque hoy no tenía ganas de esa, pero discutir con ella era discutir con la pared. Hoy me tocaba usar un conjunto rojo que me encantaba, no podía quejarme del cuerpo que tenia y la maternidad me ayudo aun mas con él.

Hoy gane con Saku, para que ella usara la silla y yo bailara en el tubo, hoy no quería mojarme, comencé a bailar y contonearme en el tubo, a tocar mi cuerpo con delicadeza, comencé a quitar poco a poco la ropa que me había tocado ponerme, lo último que me quite fue el top que dejo al descubierto mis pechos, que a pesar de haber amamantado a mi hija, los tenia firmes.

Me subí al tubo y enrede mis piernas en él y me deje caer hacía atrás y fue cuando lo vi, un hombre musculoso, cabello negro azulado, piel blanca, ojos azules, pero en su cara se marcaban unos hoyuelos adorables, me miraba como cuando un niño mira el vitral de una juguetería.

Así que comencé a bailar mas provocativamente para él, quería ver que tan inocente era este hombre que me quito el aliento, me imagine que sería sentir si cuerpo sobre el mío, que sería sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo.

No deje de mirarlo, así que solo opte por lanzarle una mirada entre sexy y retadora, quería retarlo a que se me acercara, quería conocerlo, quería tocarlo, solo con una mirada había despertado en mi lo que sentí dormido o más bien extinto desde que supe que estaba embarazada.

POV Shaoran

Cuando termino el baile de esa hermosa mujer, de inmediato me levante a la barra, ya que quería pedir un baile privado.

Disculpe quiero un baile privado (le dije al tipo que estaba ahí).

Claro deje llamo a la chica (dijo el tipo).

Cuando una chica se me acerco.

Quiere un baile (me pregunto).

Si un privado con la chica que acaba de bailar en la silla (aclare por si las dudas no me fueran a mandar a otra).

Si claro ella es Sak la ficha es de $400 (dijo ella).

Ok deme dos fichas (dije de inmediato).

Ok (dijo ella sonriente le pague y me dio mis fichas y me dijo a donde me tenía que dirigir).

Cuando llegue a la sala donde me tocaba, antes de entrar me revisaron que no trajera armas ni nada por el estilo y me quitaron mi celular y hasta el reloj y el cinturón del pantalón.

Entre a la sala, estaba ansioso de ver nuevamente a esa mujer que me había hipnotizado con su mirada.

Se apagaron las luces y se encendieron unas más tenues, cuando comenzó a sonar una canción que no conocía, pero lo que menos me importaba era la canción, yo quería que ella saliera ya.

Se abrieron unas cortinas y salió ella, en un mini vestido azul, con unas zapatillas de tiras del mismo color.

Ella se acerco al tubo que había y comenzó a contonearse, no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, sentí que ella me desnudaba con la mirada y yo quería que ella me desnudara con sus manos, quería que ella me tocara con sus manos, quería recorrer con mis labios su piel, quería recorrer cada, centímetro de su piel, quería recorrer mi lengua todo su cuerpo.

Hola (dije, ella no contesto y solo sonrió).

Ella seguía bailando, comenzó a quitarse lentamente su vestido, pero lo hacía de una forma que parecía que me quería volver loco, sentí que ella quería que me aventara sobre ella y la tomara ahí mismo.

Termino de quitarse el vestido y quedo en una tanga diminuta, ella me daba una hermosa visión de todo su precioso cuerpo, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir aventarme sobre ella pero al parecer ella noto eso y se acerco demasiado a mi prácticamente su cuerpo estaba sobre mí.

Hola (me dijo casi en un susurro).

Hola (conteste).

Te gusta lo que ves (me pregunto).

Eres hermosa (conteste sin dejarla de ver a los ojos).

Valla eres un caballero (dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro).

Claro, tengo que serlo puesto que tu eres una dama (dije de inmediato).

Bueno pues con ese comentario te has ganado un premio (dijo ella con cierto brillo en los ojos).

A si y cual es (pregunte ansioso).

Shhhhhhh (dijo poniéndome un dedo en mis labios).

La primera canción por la que había pagado ya había terminado, ahora comenzaba la segunda a sonar

Valla esta chica si sabia como enloquecerme de verdad, ella se sentó sobre mí a ahorcadas y restregaba su cuerpo sobre mí, mis manos acuciaban sus piernas y sus caderas y aunque moría por acariciar y lamer sus pechos, algo me detuvo, no sabía que era pero algo me decía que no por trabajar en un lugar como este ella era una fácil.

La canción continúo y mis manos recorrieron ciertos puntos de su cuerpo, cuando la canción término de inmediato tocaron la puerta, ella solo pasó su lengua por mis labios y salió disparada por las cortinas por las que había entrado.

Cuando salí del privado, me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos y mi hermano, ellos tenían una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Que pasa (pregunte al ver a Touya como adolescente enamorado).

Shaoran crees en el amor a primera vista (pregunto Touya).

Algo (respondí al acordarme de la chica que me acababa de bailar).

Pues existe amigo lo sé (dijo dando un suspiro).

Que (pregunte con duda).

Por cierto donde esta Yamazaki (pregunte al darme cuenta que él no estaba).

Se fue al hotel al parecer no se sentía bien (dijo Eriol).

Más bien quería darnos espacio para esta noche (dijo Touya).

Que vamos a hacer (Pregunte con miedo).

Vamos a ir a la casa de la chica que me bailo (dijo Touya).

Cual (pregunte),

Por dios Shaoran la más hermosa que ha bailado esta noche, salió bailando en el tubo cuando salieron dos chicas mas (me aclaro Touya).

De verdad (pregunte emocionado, sabía que a lo mejor ella me podía contactar con mi chica).

Perfecto (conteste).

Mas que perfecto de hecho es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado esta noche (dijo Eriol).

Valla porque tan emocionado (pregunto Touya).

Porque ella me puede decir quién es la fantástica rubia que bailo con ella (dijo mi hermano).

Por lo visto Eriol y yo estábamos en el mismo canal y eso era bueno, solo esperábamos que la chica de Touya si quisiera darnos algún dato de ellas, si no todas las noches de mis vacaciones me la pasaría aquí viendo a mi hermosa castaña bailar.

* * *

Que tal el capitulo, ustedes cumplieron con los Reviews así que aquí les traigo la actualización. Los invito a presionar el botoncito verde de abajito y dejarme sus comentarios, en el siguiente ya interactúan mas las tres parejas.

Ya saben mínimo 5 Reviews para que actualice.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es original de hale cullen anna y me permitió adaptarla.

Capitulo 4

Pov Sakura

Cuando regrese del baile privado que le había dado a mi hermoso chico misterioso de ojos ámbares, Tommy y Mei estaban en el camerino, Tommy regañaba a Meiling pero no entendía porque.

Que pasa (pregunte poniéndome una blusa).

Que Mei invito a un tipo a nuestra casa (dijo Tomoyo furiosa).

A quien (pregunte extrañada porque nunca Mei hacia eso).

Al chico moreno que estaba en la mesa de enfrente (dijo mi amiga con una gran sonrisa en el rostro).

Perdón (pregunte al único que recordaba en la mesa de enfrente era a mi dios y no podía ser que ella saliera con él)

Si en la mesa de enfrente había tres tipos uno de ellos es moreno de ojos obscuros, es hermoso (dijo Mei).

Yo no vi a nadie así (dije).

Es donde estaba un chico de cabello negro azulado y unos ojos azules como el cielo y sonrisa encantadora (pregunto Tomoyo, y ambas nos quedamos como tontas al escucharla describir a un chico de esa manera)

Si porque (pregunto Mei).

Me parece genial, tu amigo va a ir con su amigo (Pregunto tomoyo fingiendo ser indiferente).

Creo que si, de hecho va a ir otro chico que estaba con ellos (dijo Mei pensativa).

Mei todo suena perfecto pero como se te ocurre invitar a tres tipos a nuestra casa que no pensaste en Melisa (pregunte un poco molesta).

Melisa esta noche se queda a dormir con la Sra. Sasaki, y en segunda se que Touya jamás me haría nada (dijo ella con convicción).

Touya (preguntamos Tomoyo y yo al mismo tiempo).

Si así se llama, y sé que él es el hombre por el cual he esperado toda mi vida (dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos que jamás había visto en vida).

Ok Mei, pero de todas maneras le diremos al portero que este al pendiente ok (dije por precaución).

Claro que si Saku, tu tranquila (dijo ella sonriéndome).

Pues tenemos que arreglarnos, donde quedaste de verlos (pregunto Tommy mas entusiasmada).

Quedamos de vernos a las 2:30 am en la cafetería de Mayena (dijo Mei, la cafetería estaba a 3 calles del club).

Ok pues son las 2:00 así que mejor nos apuramos (dije, no se porque demonios yo también estaba un poco emocionada, aunque sería un milagro o un regalo de la vida que mi chico de ojos ámbares fuera el amigo del amigo de Mei).

Llegamos a la cafetería de Mayena, ese día íbamos en el auto de Tomoyo, las manos me sudaban, y sabía que estaba sonrojada, era estúpido que me sonrojara, ere nudista en un club de las vegas 4 veces a la semana, varios hombres me veía desnuda y bailando. Rogaba a dios que fuera bueno conmigo y que el otro amigo que Mei me dijo que iría fuera mi chico misterioso de ojos ámbares.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería, ahí estaban tres chicos y gracias al cielo si estaba mi dios de ojos bellos, no podía dejar de brincar internamente y de dar gracias a dios, comeré brócoli una semana, dios lo prometo dije mentalmente, sé que es una tontería pero detestaba el brócoli y tenía tres años sin comerlo, así que era una forma buena de agradecerle a dios el que este chico este aquí.

Nos acercamos a su mesa y un chico de ojos obscuros, muy alto y de buen cuerpo se acerco a nosotras.

Buenas noches (dijo el chico viendo a Mei fijamente).

Hola Touya, mira ellas son mis amigas Tommy y Saku (dijo señalándonos).

El caballerosamente nos dio la mano.

Un placer, vengan les presento a mis amigos (dijo el guiándonos a su mesa).

Chicos dejen los presento (dijo él a sus amigos que de inmediato se levantaron de sus sillas y oh dios casi me desmayo con la sonrisa que tenía mi hermoso dios).

Buenas noches (dijo mi hermoso dios viéndome fijamente).

Hola (respondí solo mirándolo a él y sonrojándome)

Miren chicos ellas con Mei, Saku y Tommy (dijo señalándonos a cada una) y chicas ellos son Li Shaoran y Li Eriol (dijo señalándolos).

Así que mi dios tiene nombre, Syaoran, valla hasta su nombre es perfecto, gracias señor si la noche mejora, que al parecer es imposible comeré dos semanas brócoli dije mentalmente.

Gustan algo de cenar (pregunto mi Syaoran, si dije mi Syaoran porque por lo menos por esta noche era mío).

No gracias (respondí yo, ninguna de nosotras comíamos de madrugada, no era muy buena, ya que después nos costaba mucho trabajo poder dormirnos de nuevo).

Bueno pues vámonos (dijo Mei tomando de la mano a Touya).

Todos nos fuimos en el auto de Tomoyo, ya que al parecer otro amigo que venía con ellos se había llevado su auto, parecíamos sardinas, Eriol se fue en el asiento de enfrente, Tomoyo conducía, mientras que Mei, Touya, Syaoran y yo íbamos atrás.

En todo el camino a nuestro departamento, yo no hable al igual que Syaoran, yo solo iba oliéndolo, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío, era perfecto, dios se saldría con la suya y al final terminaría comiendo por un año brócoli si la noche seguía así.

Llegamos a nuestro departamento, ellos parecían asombrados.

Que les pasa (les pregunto Mei).

Nada, es un lugar muy bonito (dijo Touya).

Que, pensaban que por que somos nudistas tenemos que vivir mal (pregunto Tomoyo indignada).

No para nada, no quisimos ofenderlas (defendió Syaoran).

No se preocupen, Tommy es la cascarrabias de nosotras (dijo Mei).

Gustan tomar algo (pregunte mientras ellos se sentaban en la sala).

Lo que ustedes vallan a tomar (dijo Eriol).

Tomoyo y yo nos fuimos a la cocina y sacamos una botella de whiskey y otra de vodka, regresamos a la sala y ya habían puesto música.

Quien ese esa niña (pregunto Eriol viendo una de las fotografías que estaban en la sala).

Mi hija (respondió Tommy orgullosa)

Ah, no sabía que eras casada (dijo Eriol con cierta molestia).

Dije que ella es mi hija, no que este casada (repitió tomoyo).

Ose que no estás con el papa de tu hija (pregunto con una sonrisa).

No (ella dijo respondiendo a su sonrisa).

Bueno y que los orillo a venir a las vegas (les pregunto Mei).

Necesitábamos unas vacaciones (dijo ella viéndonos a nosotras).

A que se dedican (quiso cambiar el tema Tomoyo).

Syaoran y yo somos médicos y Eriol es abogado (nos contó Touya).

Y ustedes (pregunto Eriol).

Bueno pues un poco lógico a lo que nos dedicamos no (dijo tomoyo con burla).

Bueno sí, eso lo sé pero que mas hacen (volvió a preguntar).

Bueno las tres estamos juntando para poder a la universidad el año que entra (les conté yo)

Y que quieres estudiar Sakura (me pregunto mi Syaoran).

Arqueología (dije emocionada).

Todos nos preguntábamos cosas hacíamos bromas, nos comportábamos como si conociéramos de toda la vida, las cosas se empezaron a poner un poco subidas de tono, cuando Mei le dijo a Touya que bailara con ella, mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol ya tenían en la cocina más de 40 minutos preparando unos bocadillos según ellos, Syaoran y yo nos sentimos un poco incómodos así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a mi habitación. Por lo menos ahí podríamos seguir platicando.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación, Syaoran parecía nervioso, y yo no lo estaba menos que el, eso era seguro, era la primera vez que un hombre entraba a mi habitación, la verdad era la primera vez que había hombres en esta casa.

Valla sí que te gusta leer (Dijo el viendo mi estante lleno de libros).

Si me encanta (respondí sonriéndole).

Y que más te gusta (me pregunto)

Bueno pues me gusta la música clásica, las películas románticas y mi libro favorito es cumbres borrascosas (dije muy orgullosa) pero y tú que me cuentas de tu vida.

Pues ya lo sabes casi todo, Mei se encargo de interróganos bastante bien a todos (dijo él con burla).

Pero hubo una pregunta que no contestaste (recordé y lo vi seriamente).

Cual (pregunto el nervioso).

Tienes novia, esposa o algo así (pregunte con un punzada de nervios por la respuesta).

Estoy comprometido (dijo el casi en un susurro como si no quisiera que yo lo escuchara).

En ese momento rompí mi trato mentalmente con dios de comer brócoli por dos semanas, es mas en mi vida lo volvería a comer, el estaba comprometido, pero era lógico, el era guapo, atento, educado, rico, con carrera, el era perfecto, era más que obvio que estuviera comprometido.

Oh, felicidades (fue lo único que pude decir pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, el no respondió nada, pero a pesar de que tenía unas pocas horas de conocerlo, sabía que mi corazón solo era de él).

Bueno y cuando es la boda (pregunte, dios de verdad que soy masoquista pensé).

Sakura, yo no sé qué demonios me pasa contigo, desde el primer momento en que te vi, mi cuerpo te deseo, pero después de que nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que esto no nada más es físico, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así con nadie, tú en unas horas has logrado poner mi mundo de cabeza (dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba).

Me pasa lo mismo contigo, se que sonara extraño o que pensaras que estoy loca o algo así, jamás había sentido esto que siento por ti, contigo no necesito palabras para decir las cosas , con mirarnos siento que nos decimos todo (le confesé viéndolo fijamente).

Sakura… (dijo sin darme tiempo a responder nada mas estampo sus labios con los míos, los único labios que había probado eran los de Daniel un tipo que iba conmigo en la preparatoria y me beso a la fuerza, pero este beso era diferente, era dulce, suave pero a su vez demandante, nos separamos por falta de aire).

Sé que pensaras que te deseo solo por tu hermoso cuerpo, pero te juro que es más que eso lo que quiero de ti (dijo él con su frente apoyada en la mía).

Syaoran claro que no pienso eso, porque me siento igual que tu, por primera vez en vida me siento así (le confesé sinceramente).

Nuevamente nos besamos, sentí que nos movíamos y lo confirme cuando sentí que caímos en la cama, no sabía qué era lo que el tenia que me hacía perder la cabeza y no me importaba si mañana tenía que recoger los pedazos de mi alma y mi corazón regados en el suelo, el lo valía, lo sabía, el valía todo, no necesitaba conocerlo de años para saberlo, su mirada era tan limpia que con eso me decía todo. Volvimos a romper el beso para poder respirar.

Sakura no pensemos en nuestro pasado o en nuestro futuro, solo pensemos en hoy y en ahorita (dijo el mirándome fijamente a los ojos).

Tómame Syaoran (fue lo único que alcance a decir y el volvió a tomar mi labios).

De mis labios comenzó a bajar lentamente a mi cuello, pasando por mis mejillas y mi mandíbula, sus manos me recorrían por encima de la ropa sin tocar mis senos y de verdad deseaba que lo hiciera, pero el de seguro tenía más experiencia en esto así que lo haríamos como él quisiera yo solo me dejaría llevar por el placer de sus besos y de su toque.

Sus besos se fueron a mi pecho, pero mi blusa estorbaba, así que me la quito, yo no puse resistencia, quería ser de él, aunque fuera una noche, no me importaba convertirme en una zorra, pero sería su zorra.

Cuando mi blusa estuvo fuera, yo también comencé a desabotonar su camisa, mientras el besaba mi cuello yo devoraba sus hombros, y quite su camisa, el comenzó a bajar, cuando llego a la zona de mis pechos soplo sobre unos de ellos haciéndome estremecer y arquee mi espalda, era una sensación maravillosa, mi cuerpo ardía, sentía como si un fuego me devorara por dentro, salto mis senos una vez más, bajo por mi estomago, por mi vientre, y llego al cierre de mi pantalón, lo bajo y desabrocho el botón, yo por instinto levante las caderas par que pudiera quitármelo, y él lo hizo, yo estaba acostada frente al, con un brassieres de encaje negro y una tanga del mismo material.

* * *

Que tal, espero que le piquen al botoncito verde de abajo y me dejen sus comentarios si les gusto. Mínimo 5 Reviews para actualizar, no lo había hecho porque no habían llegado a los 5.

Mas noche subo el de se tienen que casar y mañana el de vacaciones con la mafia.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es original de hale cullen anna

Capitulo 5

POV Sakura

El aun traía puesto su pantalón así que antes de que se volviera a poner sobre mí, me senté y le desabroche el pantalón el de inmediato se paro, y me ayudo y término de quitárselo junto con los zapatos y las medias, el se quedo solo en sus boxes y oh dios, el tenia el cuerpo más perfecto que había visto, estaba a punto de renegociar mi trato con dios por esta noche.

El volvió a ponerse sobre mí, besaba mis hombros, mi cuello y por fin llego a mi senos, ahora si atrapo un pezón en sus labios por encima de la tela de mi sostén, eso hizo que yo soltara un gemido de placer, jamás me había sentido de esta forma, era una sensación de placer tan grande que no sabía cómo manejarla, mi otro pezón lo tomo con sus dedos y jugó con él, eso hacía que yo arqueara mi espalda. Era fantástico

Volvió a dejar mis senos y eso hizo que yo soltara un gruñido en desacuerdo el me miro y me dio una sonrisa que casi hace que me venga, llego al resorte de mi tanga, y paso sus dedos por ahí, jugando conmigo y mis emociones en eso momento.

Syaoran - le dije casi como suplicando en vez de sonar imponente

Shhh disfruta- dijo el

Delicadamente me quito la tanga si por mi hubiera sido me la hubiera arrancado, pero lo deje hacer todo a él, después de que la quito, comenzó a besar mis pies, subiendo por mi pantorrilla hasta mi pierna y llego a mi entrepierna, y respiro sobre ella, me mordí el labio para evitar un gemido pero fue imposible, que sensación tan maravillosa, definitivamente le daría a dios lo que quisiera.

Sentí su lengua en mi entrada y definitivamente ya no era un gemido era un grito de placer que puedo jurar que se escucho en la luna.

Su lengua entro en mí, eso me estaba volviendo loca estoy segura, ya no sabía ni como respirar y menos me acordaba de cómo me llamaba

Oh dios.. Syaoran..Si – decía cosas sin sentido

El encontró mi punto exacto que era mi clítoris por que cuando paso su lengua por ahí mis piernas temblaron y mis manos se fueron a su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en su hermoso cabello, como si quisiera meterlo dentro de mí.

Si.. mas.. así- grite cuando su lengua estaba en mi clítoris empecé a sentir que algo entraba en mi así que me obligue a abrir mis ojos y ver que Syaoran había introducido un dedo en mi, su dedo bombeaba dentro de mi mientras que su lengua seguía en mi clítoris

Syaoran .. voy – grite

Syaoran - grite cuando me sentí explotar, mi respiración era agitada, y el seguía lamiendo todo lo que había salido de mi, había tenido mi primer orgasmo y había sido maravilloso, pero como seguía lamiéndome de inmediato volví a sentir mi sangre hervir quería mas necesitaba sentirlo dentro, que me hiciera completa y absolutamente suya.

Hazme tuya- le suplique

El se levanto y su cara estuvo a la altura de la mía, su cuerpo estaba en medio de mis piernas, el se posiciono para entrar en mí, me beso con dulzura y cariño, una de sus manos acariciaba mi cara.

Y como si el supiera que yo era virgen, comenzó a entrar lentamente en mi, al principio sentí un dolor muy tolerable pero cuando el entro mas sentí un dolor horrible que me hizo soltar un grito, y sentí como una lagrima traicionera salía de mi.

Eras virgen - pregunto entre asombrado y preocupado

Si- respondí

Sakura – dijo el aun más sorprendido

Cállate y hazme el amor que te he esperado mucho tiempo - respondí, no le di tiempo de nada y atrape su labios nuevamente, el dolor ya había pasado un poco y se estaba convirtiendo en placer así que moví un poco mis caderas para incitarlo a que él se moviera y lo hizo, el empezó a moverse y mi cuerpo a llenarse de placer.

Las embestidas que me daba cada vez eran más rápidas y más fuertes y eso me daba más placer.

Sakura.. estás .. tan..estrecha..y… deliciosa- me dijo el

Y soy tuya- respondí jadeante

Solo mía- dijo el

Grita- embestida-mi- embestida-nombre- embestida- me pido el

Syaoran - dije con dificultad

Mas- me exigió

Syaoran - grite

Oh Syaoran no pares Syaoran - grite al sentir que mi otro orgasmo llegaría pronto

El jadeaba y gemía mi nombre.

Termina conmigo – dijo el embistiendo más rápido

Syaoran – Sakura - gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo sintiendo como terminábamos al mismo tiempo.

Después de tener este fabuloso orgasmo ninguno de los dos se movió, tratando de que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran, el bajo de mí y se puso a mi lado.

Sakura esto fue fabuloso- dijo él mientras me abrazaba.

Sí que lo fue, dímelo a mí que tuve dos deliciosos orgasmos - le conteste

Saku no quiero que esto solo sea sexo, pero no se qué podemos hacer - dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en mi cabello.

Tranquilo yo no te estoy pidiendo nada - dije para tranquilizarlo

No Sakura, no es que tú me pidas algo, es lo que yo te quiero dar, pero sé que mi prometida no se merece este engaño - dijo el

No pensemos en nada ahorita, eso ya lo veremos mañana ok - dije

Mañana, pues qué hora crees que es - pregunto divertido

No lo sé - respondí en realidad no lo sabia

Son las 9:00am - dijo con una sonrisa

Lo siento pero es que a tu lado las horas parecen minutos – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Me pasa lo mismo – contesto dándome un beso en la frente

Los dos quedamos callados el me abrazaba mientras yo tenía mi cabeza sobre su pecho, su aroma me embriagaba, se estaba volviendo como una droga para mí.

No supe a qué hora nos quedamos dormidos, pero podía morir en ese momento y moriría feliz entre sus brazos.

POV Syaoran

Cuando desperté pasaban de las 4:00pm, hace años que no dormía tan plácidamente, Sakura estaba junto a mí, su cabeza en mi pecho, su aroma seguía siendo más que exquisito, no podía creer lo que había pasado anoche o más bien hace unas horas, ella me había dado su virginidad, y era lo mejor que me había podido pasar en la vida, desde que la vi supe que era la mujer para mi, solo que no sabía qué hacer con Nakuru, ella no se merecía esto de mi parte, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y sé que ella jamás me seria infiel, a pesar de que a veces es un poco frívola , pero es una buena mujer.

Pero Sakura, ella me había robado el alma, el corazón, la razón todo en una cuantas horas, sentirla entre mis brazos era una sensación maravillosa era una sensación que nunca había sentido con ninguna mujer.

Me levante lentamente de la cama para no despertarla, se veía tan hermosa y tentadora que me daban ganas de despertarla para volver a hacerle el amor, pero me detuve, me vestí y salí de la habitación.

En la sala estaba Tomoyo, Eriol y Touya.

Buenas tardes - dijo Eriol que tenia abrazada a Tomoyo.

Hola buenas tardes - dije con burla

Que hacen despiertos - pregunte

Fuimos a recoger a la hija de Tomy - dijo Eriol

Ahh bien y donde esta - pregunte al no verla ahí

En su habitación – dijo Tomoyo

Y Meiling - le pregunte a Touya

Aun dormida - me contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Me imagino que Saku también está dormida - Pregunto Tomoyo con picardía en la mirada

Si aun está dormida - dije un poco avergonzado

Si pues me imagino - dijo tomoyo riendo – bueno voy a ver como esta mi bebe - dijo levantándose de la mesa

Bien ahora que estamos solos, que vemos a hacer - pregunto Touya

Como que vamos a hacer - pregunte yo no sabía que es lo que harían ellos pero yo no dejaría a mi Sakura por nada

Miren yo no sé lo que van a hacer ustedes pero Tomoyo y su hija me robaron el corazón y si logro emborracharla lo suficiente esta noche, me la llevo a la primera capilla que encuentre y me caso con ella- dijo Eriol

De verdad - preguntamos ambos al mismo tiempo

Si, es la mujer perfecta, fuerte, independiente, tierna, pero con carácter, responsable, y aunque por fuera se ve dura por dentro es una niña y yo quiero cuidarla a ella y a su hija - dijo tan serio como jamás lo había visto

Pues tienes mi apoyo hermano - dije

Claro que si Eriol y el mío también- dijo Touya

Hablando de apoyo y Takashi - pregunte

Lo llamamos hace un rato al parecer su esposa llego hoy en la mañana y están en una segunda de miel - dijo Touya

Bueno me da mucho gusto eso - respondí

Y que van a hacer ustedes - pregunto Eriol

Yo terminar con Kaho aunque aún no se cómo - dijo Touya

Y tu Syaoran - Pregunto Eriol

No lo sé, de lo único que estoy seguro es que no puedo separarme de sakura, no puedo y no quiero – dije firme

En ese momento llegaron las tres chicas a donde estábamos nosotros

De hablan - Pregunto Mei dándole un beso tierno a Touya

De ustedes - respondió Eriol viendo a Tomoyo que traía a su hija en sus brazos

Y se puede saber de que - pregunto ella

De que quiero emborracharte lo suficiente para llevarte a una capilla y casarnos - dijo Eriol mientras se paraba a abrazarla y a la niña.

No necesitas emborracharme - dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos

De verdad – pregunto Eriol con un brillo en los ojos que nunca se lo había visto

Eso quiere decir que esta noche tenemos boda - pregunto Mei emocionada

Si - dijo Tomoyo sin dejar de ver a Eriol

Yo me encargo de que no tengamos que trabar esta noche - dijo Sakura

Pues entonces tenemos que ir de comprar – dijo Mei dando brinquitos

Pues yo creo que sí, no quiero que nos casemos en fachas - dijo Tomoyo

Después de eso, las tres mujeres y la bebe se fueron a la habitación de tomoyo para cambiarse para poder salir a comprar algo, ya era tarde así que solo comprarían un vestido para tomoyo, mientras que nosotros iríamos al hotel por nuestras cosas y traerlas para acá.

Regresamos a casa de ellas como a las 9:00pm, ellas ya estaban totalmente arregladas, Eriol había rentado una limosina para ir todos juntos, pero Mei dijo que Eriol no podía ver a la novia, y me di cuenta que cuando esa pequeña duende decía algo no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Así que los hombres nos fuimos en el auto de tomoyo y ellas en la limosina, Eriol no pudo verla hasta que estuvimos en la capilla.

La ceremonia fue muy corta, Eriol compro los anillos en un centro comercial, prometiéndole que en cuanto llegaran a los Tokio le daría un anillo digno de ella, esa noche salimos a cenar todos, Eriol estaba encantado con la pequeña melisa y le dijo a Tomoyo que quería ponerle su apellido porque desde este momento ella también era su hija, ella soltó el llanto espantando a Eriol. Pero vimos que Mei y Sakura también estaban llorando, así que supuse que era por la historia de Tomoyo que solo ellas sabían y tal vez Eriol, Tomoyo levanto su rostro y lo beso.

Gracias Eriol- dijo ella con lágrimas

No bebe no llores por favor - pidió el desesperado como si el llanto de ella lo estuviera rompiendo por dentro

Eriol de verdad no sabes lo que significa para mí lo que acabas de decir.- dijo tomoyo

Amor pues que pensabas, cuando tengamos más hijos quiero que todos sean tratados por igual y melisa al ser tu hija es mía - dijo Eriol mirándola

Mas hijos, quieres más hijos - pregunto ella emocionada como si le acabaran de decir que se había ganado la lotería

Claro que quiero más hijos - dijo Eriol

Te amo - le respondió tomoyo y la pequeña melisa le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eriol eso hizo que al rudo de Eriol se le llenaran sus ojos de lagrimas.

Después de la cena, los recién casados se fueron a un hotel, así que Mei y Sakura cuidarían a la niña, nosotros nos fuimos al departamento de ellas.

En cuanto llegamos, las chicas fueron a acostar a la niña que ya venía dormida, se notaba que adoraban a esa bebe, y ver cómo veía Sakura a melisa me dieron ganas de tener un bebe con ella.

En qué piensas – pregunto mi hermosa Sakura, que iba entrando a la habitación donde ella dormía

Sakura quiero hablar contigo - dije jalándola para que se acostara junto a mi

Que pasa amor - Pregunto preocupada

Sakura pasado mañana regresamos a Tokio – dije

* * *

Hey, lo siento por no haber actualizado ayer pero mi laptop la comparto con mi hermana y desde el viernes la ocupo para una tarea de la universidad y apenas la desocupo. Gracias a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios.

Espero sus Reviews del capitulo, mínimo 5 Reviews para actualizar.


End file.
